M2A3 Bradley
| entity =*None (brush, although Decay features a model) *func_breakable (turret) | spawn = }} The M2A3 Bradley is a US military infantry fighting vehicle used by the HECU during the Black Mesa Incident. Its main uses are to transport troops around the facility and provide them support with heavy firepower. Tactics *The most effective way to destroy the Bradley is explosives (such as the RPG) or other heavy weapons such as the Tau Cannon. Small arms fire can also do damage to the Bradley by shooting the turret. However, this is not an effective method as it requires a large amount of bullets before being destroyed, resulting in wasting ammunition and/or health. *Two types of Bradleys can be found in the games: one equipped with a 25mm cannon, another with a rocket launcher. The rocket-equipped Bradleys are easier to destroy, because the rockets they fire can be avoided and even guided back to the tank by the player with the RPG's laser. The cannon-equipped Bradleys are more difficult to destroy. Not only do they shoot faster, but the projectiles cannot be seen, making them harder to dodge. *When on top of it, the Bradley can be destroyed with the crowbar, however, the destruction of the blast will hurt the player. *Unlike the M1A1 Abrams tank, the Bradley's turret can swivel 360 degrees, making it impossible to sneak up on the vehicle from behind. However, the rotation speed is relatively slow, and the player can run around it while striking hits on its turret. *It also can be defeated by backfire. With the RPG's laser guide, it is possible to guide the Bradley's rockets back at it. Behind the scenes *As seen in the Weather Control story fragment featured in Raising the Bar, Bradleys were to be used by the Half-Life 2 Conscripts.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *Unused camouflage textures for the Bradley can be found in the Half-Life game files. It is unknown whether they were used in old builds of Half-Life or are leftovers of the early Team Fortress 2 . *Although a model is present in the Decay files, it does not appear in-game. Its only animations are related to the back door opening (happening in the Topside Motorpool in Half-Life), and for the turret moving around and aiming. The inside textures are not completed like in the brush versions seen in-game. *When first encountered in Surface Tension, it is possible for the player to use non-explosive weaponry (such as the Glock and the crowbar) to destroy the vehicle. However, should the player use the crowbar and attempt to eliminate the Bradley, it will cause the game to freeze. This has been fixed in Source version. Gallery File:Bradley unused textures.jpg|The unused camouflage textures applied on the Bradley brush. File:Bradley rocket launcher.jpg|Variant with rocket launcher. File:Bradley Decay.jpg|''Decay'' model. File:Surface Tension4.jpg|The rocket launcher Bradley in the Topside Motorpool after being destroyed. File:Bradley wreck.jpg|A wrecked Bradley in Opposing Force. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar (Mentioned only) (Non canonical appearance) References External links * Category:HECU Vehicles Category:Combine Vehicles Category:Brush entities Category:APCs Category:Resistance vehicles Category:Tanks